DBSK in Love
by KishiZhera
Summary: Chap 2 Up/Jae's cute acting action! "Yaa, Yunnie ya.. kau suka aku yang manja atau aku yang kasar?"/ YUNJAE/ Wanna RnR? Thanks
1. Chapter 1 : His Hyung n The New Days

_It's not my first day,  
but it's my first time,  
when i meet him.._

_**..**_

_**Screenplays Fic, :**_

_**Kishizhera present :  
DBSK in Love  
His Hyung n the new days**_

_.._

….

HAPPY READING!

….

….

Siang itu seperti hari-hari biasa. Dimana dua orang namja yang sedang leyeh-leyeh di kantin sekolah sambil mantengin dua piring nasgor yang baru setengahnya habis. Memang sebenarnya saat istirahat, kantin selalu penuh, namun, seminggu terakhir ini kantin jadi mendadak bertransformasi menjadi pemakaman masal. Hal itu sungguh sangat terlihat. Biasanya, kalau mau memesana sesuatu harus antri dari kemarin sore #plak# oke, maksudnya, antriannya itu panjang banget. Tapi, sekarang? Yang antri aja enggak ada. Benar benar menjiwai sebagai tempat pemakaman.

Tapi, walapun sepi, masih ada beberapa yeoja yang setia bergerombol di depan pintu kantin. Mau tau siapa? Tanya aja sendiri. Orang author juga enggak kenal. Para yeoja itu semakin lama semakin berisik. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tetapi terlihat wajah mereka bersemu-semu.

Dua orang namja yang sedang makan nasgor tadi menjadi menghentikan aktifitas mereka. Merasa terganggu mungkin. seorang namja menoleh pada temannya, "Ne, Hyung.. mereka ngapain sih?"

Si teman yang dipanggil Hyung itu hanya menggeleng tidak tau. Lalu mulai memakan nasgornya lagi. Saat akan membuka mulutnya, namja yang berada di sebelahnya kembali menginterupsi, "Uhh.. Jae-ahh, kalo makan jangan belepotan.." dengan lembut, namja itu mengelap daerah sekitar bibir temannya plus senyum simpul darinya.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi perlakuan sobat karibnya, "Go-Gomawo.." senyumannya kembali mengembang.

Dan..

Apa yang terjadi pada kerumunan para yeoja? Mari kita pindah TKP.

Sungguh mengenaskan, author pingin minggat dari sini. Gimana enggak? Orang para yeoja itu pada pingsan dengan sebelumnya didahului do'a bersama #plak# maksudnya dengan didahului teriakan mereka.

Misalnya,

"Hueeeeeeeeee…. Tega Banget!" Seorang yeoja dengan kuncir dua langsung mewek mengetahui namja idamannya lagi mesra-mesraan sama orang lain. Padahal dia tadi pagi udah nyiapin diri. Make up? Jangan ditanya, 5 cm tebelnya.

Seorang yeoja lain juga mendesah kecewa, "Hueeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..! padahal dia udah mau aku nikahin, lusaaa!"

Rupanya, seorang yeoja ikutan kesetrum sama perkataan temannya, "HHHUUueeee.. enggak-enggak, Jae-Oppa cuman milikku! Titik. Pokoknya dia harus nikah sama aku, kalo enggak, aku yang bakal nikah sama dia!" parah! Tuh yeoja malah guling-guling dalam rangka membersihkan lantai depan kantin.

"OPPAAAAA!"

"Tegaaaaa, banget dirimu menghianati daku!"

".."

Dan,

Masih banyak lagi teriakan-teriakan para yeoja yang semakin menggila. Tapi, patut kita acungi jempol sama yang menjadi topik pembicaraan.

Noh.. dua orang namja itu masih adem ayem, tanpa suatu hambatan. Malah mereka sudah menghabiskan sisa nasgor mereka tanpa terganggu oleh teriakan para yeoja. Padahal, author yakin, pasti seisi sekolah bakalan mendengar teriakan itu. Gimana enggak? Orang yeoja-yeoja itu teriaknya di depan toa. -.-

"Jae-ahh, bagaimana dengan misi kamu kemarin? Berhasil dapat HP-nya Taemin?" Changmin, namja yang diduga dan disadari merupakan sahabat sekaligus sepupu dari Jaejoong, kembali memulai pembicaraan setelah beberapa saat terinterupsi sama acara makan nasgor mereka.

Si namja cantik a.k.a Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, "So pasti lancar dong!" dia tersenyum bangga. Senyumannya semakin lama semakin lebar. Ah.. apa dia belum tau efek samping kalau dia tersenyum ya? Sudahlah, lupakan.

Memang, Jaejoong itu terkenal dengan ke-_pervect_-kannya. Well, otak? Not too bad. Body? Jangan ditanya, oke punya. Wajah? Wuiih.. nan tampan rupawan. Maka dari itu. Namja yang satu ini sepertinya sangat bersyukur dengan yang dibonusin tuhan padanya. Ingat, BONUS. Oke, hal itu diwujudkan tuh namja dengan sering bling-bling ke banyak namja lain. Bahasa gaulnya sih, tebar pesona. Kalo bahasa Koreanya, #author geleng-geleng#

Setiap minggu, pasti selalu ada yang sukses dia buat untuk menangis dihadapannya sambil berusaha untuk menjadikan tuh namja menjadi pacar mereka. Well, Jaejoong memang hanya tebar pesona tanpa pernah menginginkan lebih, pacaran misalnya.

Kuberitahu sesuatu, jaejoong itu masih belum pernah pacaran, SAMA SEKALI. Dia masih 100% virgin. Suci. Jadi, jangan heran, kalo setiap hari dia selalu punya PR. Ya, setiap hari selalu ada yang mengirimkan surat dengan amplop norak, pink. Biasa, surat cinta. Dan setiap malam selalu Jaejoong baca, karena pada dasarnya itu namja sangat menyukai yang namanya puisi. Dan kalian mesti tahu kan? Kalau dalam surat cinta itu banyak gombalannya, nah.. maka dari itu, semua surat selalu dia baca, tanpa direspon, satupun.

Poor all of you..

Jaejoong berkedip, "Siapapun pasti bisa Jongie taklukin, kok.. sekarang Siwon-Hyung aja udah ngemis-ngemis sama aku..." namja itu semakin menguar keberhasilannya didepan temannya itu. Changmin hanya tersenyum. Sekilas tersenyum biasa, namun beberapa saat kemudian, senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai.

Jaejoong yang sedang menyeruput es-nya menjadi sedikit tidak nyaman dilayangi tatapan aneh seperti yang sekarang dilakukan Changmin padanya. Namja itu kemudian berhenti meminum dan balas menatap kea rah Changmin, "Oee.. kamu kenapa sih?"

Changmin tetap tidak membalas.

Jaejoong hanya diam. Namun akhirnya dia juga yang kegerahan, "Hyung! Jangan pandang aku seperti itu kenapa? Menjijikkan tau." Kalimat sadis barusaja terluncur dari bibir si Namja.

GUBRAK!

Kepala Changmin langsung nyungsep di piring nasgor yang memang belum diambil sama yang jual. Untung saja masih nyungsep di piring kosong. Bayangin kalau nyungsepnya ke es-miliknya, bahaya itu. Dia terserang diabetes seketika saat Jaejoong melontarkan kalaimat terakhirnya. Dimana-mana kalo smirk itu mengerikan or menakutkan. Lah ini? Menjijikkan? Omaigat! Sangat tidak bisa dibilang elit.

"Dimana-mana kalo smirk itu menakutkan or paling enggak nyeremin, hyung.." Changmin menggantung kalimatnya yang membuat Jaejoong kembali menoleh kea rah namja itu. "..masa menjijikkan?" Changmin langsung pundung dipojokan kantin sambil ngisap jempol.

Oke, itu hanya kilasan imajinasi author belaka #halah# yang sebenarnya Changmin cuman cemberut. Namun dia baru teringat dengan tujuannya melakukan smirk e arah Jaejoong, yaitu…

Taraaaaaa….

"Jae-ahh.. aku ada penawaran menarik buat kamu, gimana?" alisnya naik turun seperti tukang ember menawarkan ember dkk kepada ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Ngobral istilahnya.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong harus terkena diabet karena melihat senyum Changmin #plak#. Namja itu menautkan kedua laisnya, tinggi. Lalu berujar pelan, "Apa?"

Changmin terkekeh, "Hehehehehe.. aku yakin kali ini kau tidak akan berhasil dalam satu minggu saja. Aku berani bertaruh untuk ini.." namja itu menyeruput es-nya.

"Well, tell me.." Jaejoong mulai tertarik. Siapa sih yang tahan dengan pesona namja itu? Senyumnya yang manis, bibirnya yang sexy, bodynya yang oke punya.. #Author ngiler#

"Ehem.." Changmin berdehem sebentar. Lagaknya bak akan berpidato. "Dia murid baru yang akan masuk ke sekolah ini minggu depan, namanya aku sedikit lupa. Kalau tidak salah, dia pindahan dari Jepang.." Changmin terdiam, menunggu respon dari namja, temannya itu.

Jaejoong hanya mangut-mangut disko. Tangannya seperti mengelus-elus jenggot. Well, dia enggak punya jenggot. Oke, ngelus dagu. "Hmm.." mulutnya berdehem, memberi tanggapan. "Bagaimana penampilannya?"

Alis Changmin bertaut kembali. Namja itu berfikir keras, sepertinya seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Bagaimana?"

"Begini, kau bisa melihat sendiri minggu depan. Taruhannya, kalau sampai kau bisa membuatnya memujamu, bahkan sampai ingin menikahimu, seperti yang lainnya," namja bertubuh jangkung itu menarik nafas, "Mobilku akan aku berikan padamu, dan sebaliknya.." dia menyeringai.

"Cukup menarik.. Oh ya, tepatnya?" Jaejoong kembali bertanya.

"Senin, umm.. dua hari lagi.." Changmin memegang dagu, "Bagaimana?"

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat Changmin, "Deal!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Well, dua namja itu memang bukan pemuda biasa. Kalau mau terus terang, mereka itu sebenarnya masih ada hubungan saudara, semacam sepupu jauuuhh lah. Dan, kalian pasti tidak akan percaya, dua namja itu sudah punya perusahaan sendiri-sendiri. Um? Muluk-muluk kah? Memang terdengar seperti itu. Tetapi ini memang kenyataan yang menimpa keduanya. Tinggal di Seoul hanya sendirian, kecuali Jaejoong yang bersama adiknya. Kedua orang tua Jaejoong dan juga Changmin, mereka semua sibuk dengan bisnis mereka di AS. Tepatnya Los Angels. Dan, mereka menyerahkan perusahaan mereka di Soeul untuk dipegang oleh putra sulung mereka.

Tetapi, itu bukan masalah besar, toh, keduanya juga tetap enjoy untuk hidup dan bahkan masih sempat pergi ke sekolah. Hal itu menandakan mereka sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan pekerjaan mereka. Toh, mereka punya banyak asisten yang siap untuk melayani.

Oke, back to Jaejoong n Changmin,

Dua namja itu sekarang sedang berjalan beriringan menuju ke kelas. Bel masuk rupanya. Keduanya berjalan dalam diam,sampai akhirnya Changmin berhenti dan berbelok kea rah kelasnya, "Aku masuk duluan, ya.."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Dia sedikit tersenyum, "Ok.."

Well, sekarang Jaejoong sendirian. Tetapi namja cantik itu masih terus kepikiran sama tantangannya dengan Changmin. Taruhannya itu lho, apa tidak terlalu berlebihan? Bukannya tidak sanggup apabila mobilnya harus menjadi milik Changmin apabila dia kalah. Tetapi, baru pertama kali Changmin menawarkan taruhan yang sangat besar. Biasanya saja hanya taruhan hal-hal yang kecil, traktir makan misalnya.

Ah, namja itu tidak habis pikir. Bagaiamana kalau ternyata mangsa berikutnya adalah orang jelek #plak# oke, jangan bikin Jaejoong merinding, maksudnya, bagaimana kalau mangsa namja cantik itu yang berikutnya adalah orang yang memang benar-benar sulit untuk ditaklukkan? Itu bukan menyangkut harta lagi, melainkan harga dirinya sebagai namja yang tidak pernah gagal, sekalipun, dalam melakukan misinya, membuat namja lain tergila-gila.

Jaejoong meremas rambutnya pelan, pusing. Tetapi, lagi-lagi Jaejoong kembali membuat pertimbangan, bagaimana kalau mangsanya yang dibicarakan oleh Changmin beberapa saat yang lalu adalah penganut straigh, alias normal, dan bukannya bisex seperti dirinya. Oh, tuhan.. itu pasti akan menjadi hal yang sulit.

Namja itu mendengus pelan, "Mungkin memang akan memakan waktu, sedikit lama.

…**..**

**\(^^)/**

…**..**

KLIK..

Lampu kamar serba mewah itu menyala.

Jaejoong segera melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya disudut ruangan. Rapi. Kakinya melangkah ke arah meja belajar dan meletakkan tas coklat miliknya di atas meja komputer.

"Su-ie, tadi pulang jam berapa?" tanpa menolehpun, Jaejoong sudah tahu kalau adiknya itu sedang bermain game PS di depan TV di kamarnya.

Tidak ada jawaban, "JUNSUU-AHH!" kembali namja cantik itu berteriak keras, memanggil nama adik satu-satunya itu.

"Iya, Hyung.. jangan teriak kenapa? Aku kan enggak tuli.." Junsu masih asyik dengan gamenya, dia bahkan menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya tanpa menoleh dari layar LCD.

Jaejoong hanya mendengus. "Tapi, aku pulang jam.. ah, KENA!, MATI AJAA!..Oh, aku tadi pulang jam satu siang, kenapa?"namja itu balik bertanya. Matanya tetap sibuk memperhatikan layar.

"Enggak ada, cuman kamu cepat mandi sono, bau! Sudah jam lima tauu!" Jaejoong memasang tampang jutek sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Iya iya, nanggung.." tanpa mengindahkan perkataan kakaknya, dia malah men-restart gamenya dan kembali bermain.

Haa~ Jaejoong menyerah, mau bagaimana lagi, sudah takdir punya adik yang kayaknya alergi sama yang namanya sabun sama air. Entah, Junsu itu sulit sekali disuruh mandi, padahal dia sudah kelas 2 SMP.

Namja itu kembali berjalan keluar ruangan, setelah sebelumnya mandi dan berdandan sepantasnya, dan disambut oleh beberapa pelayan yang setia berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri pintu kamarnya. Jadi author saranin sama Jaejong dan Junsu kalau mau membuka pintu jangan keras-keras, kasihan pelayannya, bisa spot jantung nanti.

Dia berjalan kearah bawah, parkiran mobil lalu membuka pintu mobil dan masuk. Tak berselang lama, mobil sport, impian author, yang milik Jaejoong berwarna putih itu meluncur meninggalan kediamannya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

…**..**

**\(^^)/**

…**..**

"Oh, jadi pindahnya hari Senin ya? Haa~~ kenapa lama sekali?" Namja itu bersandar pada sandaran sofa dibelakangnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit rumahnya dengan senyum yang terpasang diwajah tampannya, "Menarik sekali.."

"Chagiyaa.., bisa tolong beliin _umma_ masakan Itali, yang ada di sebelahnya taman, dekat kantor pos itu loh, tau kan?" seorang wanita paruh baya duduk di sofa depan namja tampan itu lalu menyeruput teh yang dia bawa.

"Eh? Tumben beli makanan Itali, siapa yang mau memakannya, umma?" namja itu malah balik bertanya.

Wanita yang dipanggil umma itu hanya tersenyum, "Ada seseorang yang akan datang ke sini, teman kerja papa, mungkin satu jam lagi dia akan sampai. Kabarnya, dia suka masakan Itali, jadi berhubung umma tidak terlalu pandai memasak, jadi ya kamu beliin saja.. yaa.." wanita itu mulai merayu putra semata wayngnya di depannya.

Namja itu hanya tersenyum lalu mengambil kunci mobilnya dan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana selututnya, "Oke, aku berangkat dulu, umma.."

"Ya, hati-hati, jangan lupa, tidak usah memakai saus pedas, pakai yang manis saja.."

"Ya ya ya.."

Sebuah luxury hitam meluncur ke arah jalan aspal dan menghilang diantara beberapa mobil lainnya.

…**.**

…**.**

**TBC**

…**.**

…**.**

* * *

**COUPLE TALK – Behind the Scene**

Changmin :: "Woee, dasar author enggak tau terima kasih, masih untung aku mau kamu ambil jadi pemainnya, eh malah imageku yang menggelora (?) dirusakin disini!"

Author : "Loh, suka-suka aku dong, kamu enggak aku bayar buat protes!"

Changmin : "Tapi kamu sama sekali enggak bayar kamee!"

Jaejoong : "Ah. Sudahlah Changmin-ah, jangan bertengkar sama orang yang sudah setengah tidak waras.."

Changmin : "Benar! Kau benar sekali hyung. Well, actingmu bagus sekali.." #ngacungin jempol#

Jaejoong : "Ah, biasa saja.. hanya saja seperti ada yang kurang, dimana Junsu?"

Author : #geleng-geleng#

Disuatu tempat _shooting_, seorang namja sedang asik dengan layar dan joy sticknya. Well, dialah Junsu.

Jejoong : "Eh, BTW, aku disini dipasangin sama siapa?"

Changmin : "Ah, HYung seperti tidak tahu saja.." #kedap-kedip sama author

Jajoong : "Eh?"

Yunho : "Yoo, kalian tega, akukan tadi masih shooting!"

Jaejoong : "Yu-Yunnie?" Jaejoong cemberut, "Kapan Aku ketemu sama Yunho?"

Author : #sok enggak dengar#

Yunho : "Iya, Bo.."

Author sama Changmin : #menghempaskan diri jauh-jauh#

* * *

wew, re publish, setelah dulu sempet saya hapus. mian, banyak yang perlu saiya edit soalnya.

well, saya butuh beberapa review agaf fic ini tetap berlanjut, so keep or delete?

**REVIEWWW PLEASEEEE!**

**Regard :**

**Author n Minnie~**


	2. Chapter 2 : His Challenge n The Aim

**Finally..  
I meet him?**

**..**

**KishiZhera present :**

**DBSK in Love  
Chap 2 : His challenge n the aim**

**..**

**Main Chara : All DBSK, YunJaeYooSuMin  
Disclaimer : Like the other day, mereka saling memiliki..**

**..**

**HAPPY READING,,**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Dia berjalan kearah bawah, parkiran mobil, lalu membuka pintu mobil dan masuk. Tak berselang lama, mobil sport, impian author, yang milik Jaejoong berwarna putih itu meluncur meninggalan kediamannya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

Mobil putih itu terus berjalan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Hampir saja menghiraukan lampu merah. Tetapi untungnya namja cantik ini belum buta, so, dia tetap berhenti saat lampu merah. Dengan sedikit menggerutu, dia injak lagi pedal gas saat lampu beranjak kuning, belum hijau. _Of_ _course_, hal itu membuat beberapa orang harus membuang energi mereka untuk menyumpah serapahi si Jaejoong dan mobilnya. _Well_, _he don't care_.

Entah mengapa, menurut Jaejoong, jalanannya Seoul kali ini seperti diperpanjang. Buktinya, dari tadi dia belum juga sampai pada tujuan. Padahal seseorang yang sangat penting untuk kelancaran usahanya sudah pasti sekarang sedang menunggu kedatangannya.

Namun, sepertinya dia sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik untuk mengemudi, apalagi perutnya yang belum tersisi. "Hmm, mungkin masakan Itali setelah ini selesai.." dia menggantung kalimatnya sendiri. "Menarik juga.." lanjutnya sambil tetap menginjak gas.

Malam ini memang namja itu ada urusan bisnis dengan perusahaan milik teman ayahnya. Wajar, diakan yang menjadi direktur. Tidak sopan kalau lagi-lagi harus menyuruh asisten bukan?

_Well_, Jaejoong tau hal itu. Makanya disini dia sekarang.

"Ah, dasar mobil butut! Lebih cepat bisa gak siihh?" Namja itu malah ngobrol dengan mobil, tepatnya memaki.

Bagimanapun juga, si mobil tidak mungkin akan menjawab. Toh, kalau author yang jadi mobilnya, juga bakalan jawab enggak.

Namja itu tetap mengemudi diatas rata-rata, sampai akhirnya dia berhenti di depan sebuah rumah, di kawasan tengah Seoul. Dimasukkannya mobil beserta pengemudi ke dalam halaman rumah nan luas itu. Tanpa babibu lagi, dia langsung turun dari mobil, dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Huft_, Here we go_.."

Mulutnya berucap sebelum akhirnya tangan kanan namja itu terangkat dan menekan bel. Senyum sudah terpasang diwajahnya, meskipun ada sedikit gurat keraguan juga.

….

….

….

….

….

Sebuah _luxury_ hitam meluncur ke arah jalan aspal dan menghilang diantara beberapa mobil lainnya.

Mobil itu mulai terlihat lagi saat memasuki jalanan utama. Lalu berhenti di depan sebuah toko makanan cepat saji. Tepat d i dekat kantor pos. Ya, namja itu keluar dari mobil, mengunci sebentar lalu masuk ke dalam toko.

Kakinya melangkah langsung ke arah _counter_ pemesanan. Sebelumnya dia tersenyum manis, membuat kasir yang _notabene_ adalah yeoja, langsung _blushing_-_blushing_ enggak jelas. _Well_, Yunho memang manis.

"Em, tuan mau pesan apa?" dari suaranya, bisa terdengar kalau si kasir itu gemetaran. _Nervous_ mungkin.

"Oh, saya mau pesan… ummm…" Yunho tampak berfikir, lalu mulai menjawab pertanyaan si yeoja kasir, "Saya mau pesan _Tortellini_ saja.." kata namja itu mantap.

Si yeoja kasir segera mengetik pesanan dan menekan tombol enter, pandangannya kembali melayang pada namja didepannya. Mungkin dengan sedikit ragu, yeoja itu mulai bertanya lagi, "Um, ada yang lain, tuan?"

Yunho hanya menggeleng, jangan lupa, bonus, ingat BONUS senyum dari si namja tampan itu.

Yeoja yang menjadi kaisr itu hanya gelagapan, namun masih bisa mengendalikan sikapnya. Yunho hanya diam, dia memutar badannya, dan melihat sekeliling. Cukup ramai untuk restoran Italia di Seoul. Memang, harus Yunho akui, tempat itu sangat berkelas. Mungkin bintangnya berkisar antara empat sampai lima. Ha~

Pandangannya terus berputar mencari sesuatu yang menarik dari tempat yang dibuatnya singgah untuk mencari makanan, kali ini. Namun sepertinya sama sekali tidak ada yang menarik. _Well_, lama-lama, namja itu bosan juga untuk berdiri. Tidak biasanya dia akan menunggu begitu lama untuk satu porsi masakan saja.

Bukannya membuat Tortellini itu sangat mudah? Tinggal potong daging, masukkan semua bumbu, saring lemak dan tuang di mangkuk, dibungkus lalu diberikan padanya. Dibayar di kasir dan selesai.

Namja itu mendengus, "Kenapa lama sekali?" gumannya. Dasar Yunho, kalau disuruh untuk membayangkan saja memang mudah, coba kau yang pegang wajan! Belum tentu dapur akan selamat. _Of_ _course_, bisa dibilang kemampuan memasak Yunho itu nol, alis sangat payah untuk ukuran seorang namja.

Beberapa saat, pandangannya bertemu dengan seseorang. Orang yang baru beberapa bulan dia kenal. Sontak, gurat bosan langsung menghilang dari wajahnya. Dilangkahkannya kaki namja itu menuju bangku tempat dimana seseorang yang dia kenal itu duduk sendirian menikmati _Tiella_-nya.

"Yoo.. kita bertemu lagii…" Yunho menepuk pundak orang itu.

Namja itu tampak sedikit kaget dengan ulah Yunho. Untung saja dia tidak tersedak, gimana kalau tersedak? Mungkin mati kali ya #Plak#

"Well, kau mengagetkanku, Jung Yunho.. uhuk.. uhukk.."

….

….

….

…..

…..

Beberapa saat, masih belum ada jawaban dari pemilik rumah. Namja itu sedikit mendengus. Sekali lagi tangannya menekan tombol bel di sebelah kiri pintu. Untung saja, detik berikutnya, seseorang keluar dari belahan pintu dan tersenyum padanya.

"Tak kusangka, kau sudah besar ya.."

Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat biasa. Dengan tinggi yang tidak melebihi Jaejoong, wajah yang mulai sedikit menua karena faktor usia. Terlihat sekali kalau wanita itu ramah. Namja itu hanya membalas dengan senyum.

_Well_, Jaejoong sedikit ragu untuk masuk. Kenapa? Yep, dia takut kalau saja kunjungannya kali ini akan membawa masalah untuk perusahaannya. Ha~ apakah dia terlalu paranoid?

Memang, dia tidak pernah mendapatkan pendidikan secara formal dalam mengururs sebuah perusahaan yang terbilang cukup besar. Dia hanya belajar dari melihat ayahnya bekerja, beberapa waktu, dia juga belajar dari Changmin, yang _notabene_ lebih senior apabila dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

_Ne_, Changmin memang lebih senior, karena orang tuanya masih sempat mengajarinya untuk masalah bisnis. _Well_, bisa dibilang faktor lain karena Changmin sudah terjun ke dunia bisnis saat usianya belum _sweet_ _seventeen_, alias belum 17 tahun. Tepatnya sih 15 tahun, dia sudah dijejali dengan permasalahan perusahan milik orang tuanya. Dan sekarang dia17 tahun, itu artinya dia sudah dua tahun bergulat dengan masalah-masalah seperti itu yang author juga enggak tau #Plak#

Dan,

Masalah Jaejoong, dia baru masuk ke bisnis satu tahun yang lalu, tepatnya saat usianya 15 tahun, dan sekarang, dia 16. So, kalah dalam waktu kan.

_Well_, Jaejoong seratus persen menyadari hal itu, dan itu yang membuatnya semakin dekat dengan Changmin.

_Ok, back to Jae.._

Wanita paruh baya itu segera menawarkan sofa dirumahnya untuk tempat duduk bagi Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi namja itu hanya membalas dengn anggukan dan juga senyum manis dari bibirnya.

"Umm, maaf, tetapi, saya harus meninggalkan kamu sebentar.." Wanita itu dengan sopan membungkuk dan berjalan pergi ke arah bagian dalam rumah. Entah, dapur atau kamar mandi.

Kepergian wanita itu entah kenapa malah membuat Jaejoong merasa sedikit tenang. Dia merasa tidak diawasi lagi, dan yang paling penting, dia bisa dengan leluasa melihat-lihat keadaan rumah.

Matanya menelusuri setiap inchi tempat itu. Cukup mewah, dengan desain interior khas barat, namun masih memperhatikan sisi alaminya, dengan sebuah kolam ikan kecil di bawah lantai ruangan.

"Eh, sampai lupa, mau minum apa?" suara itu sontak mengejutkan Jaejoong. Namja itu hanya meringis, kedapatan memperhatikan rumah seseorang tanpa permisi. Namun, entah kenapa, lagi-lagi dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terserah nyonya saja.., Umm, bisa saya pinjam kamar mandi, sebentar?"

"Boleh, disana, di dekat tangga, ada 4 ruangan, masuk saja yang paling ujung.."

"Te-terima kasihh.."

Namja itu langsung berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, dengan mengikuti petunjuk wanita itu.

…**..**

**\(^^)/**

…**..**

Rumah itu tampak begitu berkilau saat mobil _luxury_ Yunho menyinarinya dengan lampu depan. Namja itu berhenti tepat di depan garasi, tanpa ada niatan untuk memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam garasi. Tangan kanannya membuka pintu sambil tangan kiri bermain dengan kunci mobil.

Dia sedikit terkejut, karena ada mobil sport hitam yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Namun, dia sangat asing dengan mobil itu. Detik berikutnya, namja itu menertawakan dirirnya sendiri.

"Ahahaha.. pantas saja, aku kan masih seminggu yang lalu pindah ke sini, bagaimana aku bisa tahu tentang teman-teman appa,,.." Namja itu meringis mengingat hal itu. Dia kembali berjalan untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"_Tadaimaaa_! _Ummaaa_!, Yunho pulaaangg!" lagaknya bagai orang tidak punya adab, masuk rumah, berlari ke arah dapur dengan makanan yang ditenteng di tangan kiri. Tentu saja sang _umma_, merasa kesal dengan ulah anaknya yang tak kunjung beranjak dewasa, meski usianya bisa dibilang sudah besar, alias dewasa.

"_Okaeri_,, Yun, jangan berteriak di dalam rumah, _umma_ belum tuli, tauu.." Yoona hanya berkata dengan sedikit bersungut, namun akhirnya tersenyum juga. Wanita itu menagih pesanannya.

"Mana, pesanan _umma_?" tangan kanannya yang sedang membuatkan minuman, beralih pada Yunho. Namja itu cengengesan, "Dihatiku , ummaa."

Yoona gemas juga dengan kelakuan anaknya. Ya, wanita yang resmi dinikahi oleh Tuan Jung beberapa tahun silam itu mencubit perut samping anaknya, "Yunhoo,," dia tertawa.

"Letakkan saja dimeja, nanti _umma_ ambil sendiri." Akhirnya Yoona menyerah dan wanita itu kembali mengabaikan anaknya yang cemberut.

"_Well_, kalau begitu, Yunho ke kamar dulu, kalau ada apa-apa, panggil aku saja ya.." matanya berkedip nakal. Yaah.. itulah Yunho, satu-satunya pewaris keluarga Jung.

Namja itu berlalu dengan diiringi senyuman dari sang _umma_. Dia berjalan ke arah tangga dengan sedikit bersenandung kecil sepanjang langkahnya. Sampai di depan tangga, dia berhenti sebentar, untuk mengecek HPnya. Badannya bersandar pada pinggir tangga dan akhirnya dia merosot untuk duduk disana.

Beberapa saat, setelah mengecek HPnya, namja itu langsung berdiri dan kembali menaiki tangga, tepat setelah pintu kamar mandi terbuka.

…**..**

**\(^^)/**

…**..**

"Uhh… sabarlah Jonggiiee, jangan bertindak bodoh lagi, nee.." namja itu berbicara pada dirinya melalui cermin kamar mandi. _Well_, sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk membuang air kecil atau sejenisnya. Dia hanya ingin me-_refresh_ dirinya. Mungkin namja itu merasa terlalu _nervous_. Entahlah..

Sekali lagi dia mengangguk-angguk lalu tersenyum. "Oke, mari kita selesaikan, yosh.."

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar mandi dan sedikit merapikan bajunya yang terkesan santai namun cukup formal untuk _meeting_ di dalam rumah. Namja itu berjalan sampai di depan tangga, dia menoleh ke arah tangga, "Sepertinya.. tadi ada yang menyanyi disini?" Jaejoong berguman untuk dirinya sendiri, "Yah, lupakan, mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja.." dia berlalu dan kembali duduk di sofa tempatnya tadi sebelum dia pergi ke kamar mandi.

Tak berselang lama, Yoona kembali dengan sebuah nampan dengan minuman di atasnya. Wanita itu menaruhnya di meja sambil sesekali tersenyum menatap Jaejoong. Yang menjadi sasaran penatapan (?) hanya bisa tersenyum salah tingkah.

Yoona memulai pembicaraan, "Ya, Jongie chagi… sudah kelas berapa sekarang?"

Jaejoong kembali tersenyum, " 2 SMA, bibi.."

Yoona nampak sedikit terkejut, "Omoo? Kenapa sudah kelas 2 SMA? Bukannya, seharusnya kau masih kelas 1?" wanita itu berkata dengan nada bingung.

"Umm.." Jaejoong terdiam, "Aku loncat kelas lagi, bibi.. hehe…"

Yoona menatap Jaejoong dengan mata berbinar. Entah kenapa wanita itu sangat mengagumi Jaejoong, eits, tetapi jangan samakan dia dengan para Jae-_shippers_. Mengagumi dalam artian bangga, seolah sebagai anak. Begitu.. #author mangut-mangut#

"Umm.. mengenai urusanmu dengan Tuan Jung, begini…." Wanita itu terdiam sebentar lalu kembali berbicara,

"Dia mengundangmu untuk ke Jepang, 3 bulan lagi. Tuan Jung menitipkan salam padamu dan juga meminta maaf, karena sebagai partner, kau yang selalu direpotkan oleh urusannya.." Yoona sedikit merasa tidak nyaman saat mengatakan hal itu pada Jaejoong.

"Jadi, apakah kamu keberatan?" Wanita itu memasang wajah khawatir. Jaejoong menjadi sedikit salah tingkah. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak keberatan, toh, ini bukan pertama kali bagi dirinya untuk ke luar negeri, guna menyelesaikan urusan bisnis.

"Umm.."

Belum sempat namja itu berbicara, Yoona langsung memotong perkataannya, "Ahh.. ano, itu, kumohon, kau tidak memutuskan hubungan kerjamu dengan Tuan Jung.."

"Bibi-" perkataan Jaejoong kembali terputus.

"Bibi mohon, kalau kamu merasa keberatan, marah saja pada bibi, tetapi jangan pada Tuan Jung.." wanita itu semakin meracau dan tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Jaejoong.

"Bibi aku-" kembali terpotong.

"Tolong, jangan merasa direndahkan. Itu Tuan Jung lakukan karena semata-mata dia tidak bisa kembali ke Korea.." Yoona semakin kelihatan bingung.

Jaejong mendengus, dia menyerah. "Bibi, tolong dengarkan aku.." dia mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Yoona lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku sama sekali tidak yang seperti bibi pikirkan. _Well_, aku akan pergi ke Jepang tanpa merasa terberati. Lagipula, aku juga merasa bahwa aku harus mengormati Tuan Jung yang lebih tua daripada aku, jadi…" Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Bibi jangan khawatir..." kalimatnya diakhiri dengan senyuman manis khas si namja cantik itu.

Yoona terdiam. Dari sorot mata teduhnya, dia terlihat lega. Seulas senyum terbentuk dari bibir wanita paruh baya itu. Tangan kanannya menyentuh pipi kanan Jaejoong yang tentu saja membuat si empu pipi menjadi terkejut. "Eh.."

Wanita itu merasa Jaejoong sangat manis, err.. meskipun dia seorang namja, namun wanita itu lebih memberi kesan bahwa Jaejoong itu cantik, bukan tampan, walapun bisa dibilang tampan juga sih.

"Jeongmal Gomawoyo.." kata wanita itu.

Yoona mengelus pipi Jaejoong sayang, "Mungkin lain kali, keluargamu dengan keluarga Tuan Jung akan membahas hal lain, yang lebih…"

Dia memutus perkataannya yang membuat alis Jaejoong naik beberapa mili, "Um?" sedikit berguman.

"Membahas sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan daripada bisnis.. Daaann.. mungkin setelah membahas hal itu, kalian bisa memberiku seorang cucu.."

"MWOOO?"

…**..**

**\(^^)/**

…**..**

_Tohoshinki High School Academy_

Bel pelajaran ketiga sudah selesai dibunyikan beberapa menit yang lalu. Changmin yang berada di sisi namja cantik itu juga sudah selesai orientasinya tentang apa-apa yang dia lakukan saat hari minggu, beberapa detik yang lalu. Toh, guru mata pelajaran ketiga juga barusaja menutup pintu kelas mereka.

Tetapi, jika kita menengok pada deret bangku paling kanan dari pintu, tepatnya 2 dari depan, kalian mesti akan dibuat bingung oleh sikap namja kita kali ini. Dia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan pelajaran pertama sampai ketiga, terutama jam ketiga. Padahal itu pelajaran musik, pelajaran paling dia sukai. Bukannya sombong, tetapi Jaejoong memang pandai bermain musik.

Yaahh, meskipun itu beberapa saat yang lalu, sebelum dia menjadi seperti ini.

Lihat saja,

Dia melamun ke arah seseorang dengan dagu yang bertopang di kedua tangan. Sambil sesekali tersenyum sendiri. Entah apa yang berada di dalam pikirannya. Mesum? Oke, bukan itu yang dipikirkan oleh namja cantik itu. Melainkan seseorang yang 4 jam yang lalu memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas 11A.

Seorang yeoja? Salah, dia namja, ya seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut spike hitam, namun sedikit ber-_pony style_. Gayanya santai, ditandai dengan pertama dia masuk kelas, dengan _earphone_ dilehernya dan tas yang hanya digantung setengah gantungannya saja. _Well_, terkesan sedikit nakal sih, namun juga tampan.

Kalau kita lihat dari segi materi, sepertinya dia lumayan. Itu yang ada dipirkian Jaejoong. Sepertinya dia mulai tertarik pada namja, siswa baru itu. Bahkan, suaranya saja, dia masih ingat betul. Ahh.. pendapat pada pandangan pertama.

"Jaejoong-ah… Dia terlihat… ummm.. lumayan, ya.." Changmin berkedip sambil menyenggol bahu kanan Jaejoong lumayan keras. Tentu saja hal itu menjadi salah satu gangguan si namja cantik untuk melakukan kegiatannya, memandang siswa baru.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal, "Nde! Menurutmu begitu ya.." kini tangan kanannya memasukkan buku musik yang sedari tadi belum dia buka, sama sekali.

Changmin terlihat sedikit kesal dengan tanggapan Jaejoong yang sepertinya biasa-biasa saja dan _nothing special_. Namja itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ne.. Jongie, kenapa tanggapanmu biasa saja.."

Jaejoong tetap pada kegiatannya, merapikan meja, "Lalu aku harus berekspresi seperti apa, Hyung? Berteriak di depannya seperti sekumpulan yeoja itu?" nadanya sedikit mengejek pada kata terakhir sambil melemparkan dagunya ke arah yeoja-yeoja yang bergerombol di depan si murid baru.

"_Well_, terserah, kalau berdebat denganmu nanti aku selalu kalah.. tetapi.. ada satu hal yang harus kau ketahuii.." Changmin tersenyum penuh arti.

Jaejoong menoleh padanya, "_Nde_?"

"Dia.."

Jaejoong menatap Changmin.

"Dia merupakan taruhan kita hari Sabtu lalu, masih ingat kan, Jongiee.." lanjut Changmin.

Entah, Jaejoong merasa waktu seperti berhenti begitu saja tanpa ijinnya. Dan dia memang tidak punya hak untuk mengijinkan waktu. Tetapi, namja itu serasa lupa kapan terakhir dia menggerakkan tangannya untuk memasukkan buku.

Entah hanya perasaan Jaejoong saja atau memang pipinya terasa panas..

_So_?

…**..**

**\(^^)/**

…**..**

1 menit, tidak ada respon.

2 menit, tetap tidak ada..

3 menit, e-em, #geleng-geleng#

Namja itu nampak sudah putus asa, harus berapa kali dia harus mengatakan hal yang sama? Pada orang yang sama? Pada situasi yang sama pula? Haa! Dia bisa gila. _Suer_, untuk kesekian kalianya namja itu mendengus kesal. Mananti respon dari orang yang berada di sampingnya itu.

_Well_, sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukannya?

Menunggu pesanan? Bukan.

Antri di toilet? Lupakan..

Ahh,, entah apa yang sedang dia lakukan, namun dia terlihat mulai gusar dan akhirnya kembali berbicara.

"Haaaa… harus berapa lama aku menungguuu?" urat kekesalan berupa persimpangan, muncul di dahinya.

Si namja yang bertubuh lebih kecil hanya terdiam, eerrr.. lebih tepatnya terdiam karena menatap serius layar Tab-nya, bermain game. Dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan namja yang sedang duduk dengan tidak nyaman disampingnya.

"Junsuuu-ahh… tolong dengarkan akuuu.." akhirnya namja dari keluarga Park itu berani menyenggol bahu Junsu, untuk mencari perhatian si namja manis itu.

"Apa." Respon Junsu datar. Daann.. tentu saja hal itu membuat Park Yoochun, namja yang sedaritadi dihiraukannya, menjadi semakin tidak sabar.

Tangan kanannya meraih Tab Junsu dengan kasar dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Kontan, junsu menatap ke arahnya dan hal itu tidak akan disia-siakan oleh balas menatap tajam pada si namja manis, lalu berkata dengan tegas dan lantang.

"Saranghaeee!"

Junsu terlihat sedikit _swetdrop_ dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh kakak kelasnya. Responnya sungguh manis _readers_ sekalian. Apa? Mata berkaca-kaca? Bukan.. Dia malah menutup kedua telingannya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Kenapa kau selalu berteriak-teriak, Hyung! Ini kedua kalinya kau berteriak seperti itu di tempat inii!" si namja manis itu kelihatannya juga mulai kesal.

Yoochun hanya mendengus pelan, "Karena daritadi kau tidak memperhatikanku sama sekali, Junsu-ahh.." Yap, ini pernyataan cinta Yoochun kepada si Kim muda yang kedua kalinya hari ini.

Junsu berdiri lalu meraih Tab-nya dari tangan Yoochun dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas hitamnya. Raut mukanya tampak kesal dan berlipat-lipat. Namja bermarga Park itu sedikit salah tingkah dengan perubahan sikap Junsu yang tiba-tiba, "Eh? Kau mau kemana?"

"Pulang." Respon Junsu singkat, tanpa menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya.

Yoochun tampak tidak rela ketika Junsu akan meninggalkannya. Tangan namja itu berusaha meraih jemari tangan Junsu. _Well_, jika kalian berharap tangan itu akan teraih, maaf,.. Junsu dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan Yoochun.

_Poor_ Yoochun~

Sudah rela membolos sekolah demi seorang Kim Junsu. Dia rela ketinggalan pelajaran hari ini. Rela mamanjat pagar belakang sekolah dan menjadi tumpuan memanjat Junsu. Bahkan dia rela menunggui, tepatnya mengasuh, namja manis itu hari ini. Di taman.

Awal pemikirannya menyetujui ajakan Junsu tentu saja karena, yaaa~ kalau harus berkata jujur, dia menyukai namja itu. Well, hari ini memang seperti hari-hari kemarin. dia menyatakan cintanya pada Junsu ribuan kali, malah. Dan, apa yang bisa dia harapkan? Balasan dari namja bermarga Kim itu?

Semestinya sih iya, tetapi. Setiap kali Yoochun mengucapkan kata "Saranghae", Junsu tidak langsung menjawab, dan terkadang malah terkesan mengabaikan dan dengan seenak jidatnya mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Yaaa~

Sabar saja Chunnie-ahh, semoga tuhan masih membelamu lain ini,

Entahlahh..

…**..**

**\(^^)/**

…**..**

"Yaaa~ kenapa harus diaaa?" Jaejoong menggoyang-goyang botol minumannya yang beberapa menit lalu dibelinya di kantin sekolah. Sedangkan tangan kanan sedang asyik bermain botol, tangan kirinya sibuk menyangga kepalanya agar tidak terjatuh ke atas meja.

Namja itu tampak sedikit bingung. Apa yang dikatakan Changmin barusan sedikit membuatnya bimbang. Dia rasa misinya kali akan benar-benar sulit. Entah kenapa si mangsa langsung saja mempunyai banyak penggemar. Padahal baru beberapa jam di sekolahnya yang baru.

Harus Jaejoong akui hal itu. Namun dia tetap akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan si mangsa. Kalau tidak, ahh, mau ditaruh mana lagi mukanya?

"Yoo.."

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja menggeser bangku disebelahnya sedikit kebelakang dan menduduki tempat itu, disebelah Jaejoong. Tangan kanan orang itu memegang pundak Jaejoong pelan, mungkin hanya sentuhan ringan. Namun berhasil membuat namja cantik itu sedikit berjingkat kaget dan segera menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku lihat daritadi kau sendirian saja, siapa namamu?" seseorang itu tersenyum ke arah si namja cantik.

Ah, kenapa pucuk dicinta, DIA langsung tiba? Sial sekali nasib Jaejoong.

"Eh, Youngwoong Jaejoong imnida.." balas namja itu cepat, namun ada nada gugup di dalamnya.

Seseorang itu kembali tersenyum, "Nama yang bagus." Pujinya.

"Perkenalkan , Imm Yunho desu, Yoroshiku onegai shimasu~" Namja itu membungkukkan badannya ke arah Jaejoong yang hanya mendapatkan angkatan alis dari si namja cantik.

Yap, Jaejoong tidak akan memberitahukan marganya kepada calon mangsanya itu. Tentu saja karena dia tidak ingin mudah dilacak dan dicari informasi mengenai dirinya.

"Maaf, tetapi bahasa Jepangku masih belum terlalu bagus.. emm.."

"Panggil saja Yunho."

"Ah, bahasa Jepangku masih belum terlalu bagus Yunho-shhi.." Namja itu berkata sejujur-jujurnya. Yunho hanya kembali kembali tertawa kecil.

**Jae's cute n innocent acting! Action!**

Jaejoong tertawa dalam hati, dia merasa mendapatkan sebuah kunci untuk menaklukkan namja didepannya ini. Bahkan dia tidak perlu mengejar-ngejar si mangsa agar berkenalan dengan dirinya. Dia hanya perlu duduk di bangku dan bermain botol (?).

Sebuah ide pertama untuk menarik perhatian Yunho, muncul di dalam otaknya.

Kedua tangannya tiba-tiba meraih tangan kanan Yunho dan menatap namja bermata elang itu dengan tatapan 'puppy eyes'-nya, kalau tidak mau dibilang tatapan anak kucing minta dibuang sih #plak#

Oke, tentu saja hal itu membuat Yunho sedikit kaget dan segera menoleh ke arah Jaejoong, "Na-nani?"

Jaejoong tersenyum setan, "Aku yakin kau bertanya, apa yang sedang kulakukan, hmm?"

"Eh?" Yunho tetap memasang tampang yang dibuat se-_innocent_.

Jaejoong kembali meluncurkan aksinya, "Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah? Aku mau ke toko buku sebentar. Temani aku yaa.."

Yunho hanya terdiam, namja itu terlihat bingung. Namun akhirnya dia tersenyum. Tangan kanannya yang digenggam oleh Jaejoong, dia biarkan seperti itu. Tangan kirinya yang bebas mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku celana.

"Tulis nomor HP mu di sini,"

Perintah namja bermata elang itu memaksa, sambil menyerahkan HP _apple_ nya kepada Jaejoong. Daan…. tentu saja hal itu membuat Jaejoong sangat kegirangan. Menurutnya, Yunho sudah sedikit banyak masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. Dia tertawa setan, dalam hati.

Jaejoong melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan mengambil HP Yunho lalu mengetikkan beberapa _digit_ nomor.

"Sudah?" Tanya namja tampan itu pada Jaejoong. Si empu yang ditanya hanya menggangguk sebagai jawaban 'iya' atas pertanyaan Yunho dan mengembalikan si HP.

Drrttt Drrttt…

HP Jaejoong sekarang bergetar, tanda ada sebuah pesan masuk. Diangkatnya HP itu dari dalam saku.

"Itu nomorku. Pulang sekolah, aku masih ada sedikit urusan. Nanti aku telfon kalau aku sudah selesai dengan urusanku." Kata Yunho sambil melenggang pergi dari bangku Changmin, sebelah Jaejoong, yang tadi dia duduki. Tak lupa sebuah senyum simpul terlempar, sedetik sebelum namja itu kembali duduk di bangkunya sendiri, paling ujung depan, dekat pintu.

Apa yang terjadi pada namja cantik kita kali ini?

Dia hanya menyeringai setan. Mulutnya menyunggingkan senyum nakal.

"Kena kau Imm Yunho.."

…**..**

**\(^^)/**

…**..**

Yunho tampak tergesa-gesa menuju parkiran. Dia bahkan sedikit mengimbangi kegiatan jalan kakinya dengan berlari kecil. Haa~ namja itu benar-benar bosan dengan pemandangan yang seperti ini. Diteriaki oleh para yeoja setiap kali dia lewat, bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Kalau bukan _umma_-nya, Yoona, yang menyuruhnya tersenyum setiap disapa orang lain, pasti sekarang dia hanya melenggang pergi tanpa senyuman.

Itu masil permisalan, karena pada kenyataan, dia tetap tersenyum pada para kumpulan yeoja-yeoja itu. Hal itu mendapatkan sambitan.. eh .. sambutan yang fanatik dari para yeoja yang beberapa jam yang lalu meng-klaim diri mereka sebagai Yunho-_Shipper_.

….

Di parkiran, seorang namja sedang duduk di bangku panjang dekat pintu keluar parkiran. Dia sedang menunggu seseorang rupanaya. Terlihat dari kepalanya yang sudah tidak bisa diam, menoleh ke kanan, lalu ke kiri. Kakinya juga sedikit terayun mengusir bosan. Sekitar setengah jam yang lalu dia duduk di sana. Menunggu bukan hal yang mudah kawan. Namja itu kembali mendengus.

Tak berselang lama, seorang namja dengan badan yang lebih tinggi darinya menghampiri si namja cantik itu dan menepuk pundaknya sedikit keras.

Jaejoong menoleh. Entah kenapa, tatapannya segera berubah menjadi kesal.

Dia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Yaa.. kau di sini rupanya. Aku disuruh umma untuk membawamu ke rumah! Cepat ikut aku, aku tidak mau umma marah lagi padaku hanya gara-gara kau tidak mau dating ke rumah.."

Changmin menarik pergelangan tangan Jaejoong keras. Si empu tangan hanya mengikuti arus dengan ikut berjalan ke arah mobil Changmin. Yap, namja itu Changmin. Eh? Kalian tidak berharap dia yang datang?

"Ehhh? Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan keras-keras, sakit tauu.." Jaejoong memanyunkan bibirnya kesal. Berharap mendapat tanggapan dari si Hyung.

"Yaa.. kau harus mau! Kau tau? Umma sangat rindu padamu!"

Jaejoong tetap berontak, "Tetapi aku sudah ada janji.."

Changmin juga tetap mengenggam pergelangan tangan Jaejoong, "Sudah ayo masukk.."

"Hyungg!" Jaejoong hanya bisa berteriak setelah itu. Dia terlempar ke dalam jok belakang mobil Changmin. Lho? Mobilnya sendiri? Dia diantarkan sopir hari ini. Jangan pikirkan mobilnya, tetapi janji yang sudah dia buat di dalam kelas. Yap, janjinya dengan seorang yang bernama Imm Yunho.

Janji?

Ya, namja itu menyeringai. Tatapannya seolah berkata, 'kesempatan bagus'.

…**..**

**\(^^)/**

…**..**

Jaejoong menghempaskan dirinya di atas _bed_ _king_ _size_-nya itu. Sesekali bergulung ke kanan-lalu kembali bergulung ke kiri. Membuat sprei _bed-_nya semkain acak-acakan. Toh, dia tidak perduli. Dibalikkannya tubuhnya ke arah kanan, dimana sang adik 'tercinta' sedang asik dengan tab-nya sendiri.

Haa~

Memang sungguh enak mempunyai sebuah kesenangan yang bisa dilakukan kapan saja. Lihat si Junsu, bemain game. Bisa dilakukan setiap saat kan? Mau posisi jongkok, rebahan, jungkir balik, salto depan-belakang, tetap bisa bermain game. Lah, dia? Jaejoong hobi bermain musik, khususnya Biola, yang tentu saja tidak bisa dimainkan sambil jungkir balik.

Simpel saja, hobinya merepotkan.

"Su-iee, bagaimana harimu?" namja cantik itu mulai berbasa-basi, mengusir jenuh yang merambat ke otaknya.

"Emm? Lagaknya hyung seperti umma saja, menanyakan bagaimana hariku berlangsung.." Junsu sedikit terkekeh. Memang, Jaejoong lebih ke arah umma, daripada appa. _Feminim boy?_

"Ahh.. aku hanya bosan saja, apa yang harus kulakukan?" namja cantik itu kembali berguling-guling di atas _bed_. Junsu menghentikan pandangannya dati tab dan memandang ke arah Jaejoong, "Hyung.."

Namja itu berhenti berguling-guling dan menoleh ke arah si adik, "Kenapa?"

"Tadi ada yang mencari Hyung saat Hyung pergi ke rumah Minnie."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, "Siapa?"

Si namja manis itu hanya mengangkat bahunya ke atas sambil mencibirkan bibir. Singkatnya, dia tidak tahu, "Entahlah, kukira dia seumuran dengan Hyung."

Jaejoong semakin penasaran, "Yeoja?"

"Namja."

"Mobil?"

"Yap, sepertinya sebuah luxury, entahlah, aku hanya tahu sedikit tentang mobil.."

"Rambut?"

"Emm.. hitam mungkin, aku lihat dari atas balkon sih tadi. Lagipula, dia memakai topi putih.."

Uppss.. siapakah yang mencari dirinya, bahkan sampai mencari ke rumah. Apakah salah satu mantan korban taruhannya? Ataukah masih calon objek taruhannya?.

…**..**

**\(^^)/**

…**..**

_**Tohoshinki High School Academy**__ :: 08.00 _

Hari ini selasa, _mood_ namja kita kali ini sepertinya sedang acak-acakan. Satu jam yang lalu dia masuk ke dalam kelas dengan tampang super jutek pada siapapun yang dijumpainya, baik di koridor, halaman, parkiran dan di kelasnya.

Bahkan Changmin sudah menyapanya berkali-kali dan dia tidak membalas satupun sapaanitu. Sampai, suara seorang yeoja berteriak memekakkan telinga.

"Aaaaa… benarkah? Tetapi, nanti Oppa ada acara lagi seperti kemarin.." Yeoja itu tampak memasang wajah memelas. Sungguh memuakkan seorang Kim Jaejoong, upppss.. Youngwoong Jaejoong.

"Ahh, kemarin aku memang inginnya ada acara. Tapii…." Namja itu menggantung kalimatnya, dia tampak melirik ke arah Jaejoong sinis, "Orang yang membuah janji denganku itu malah yang mengingkarinya." Lanjut Yunho dengan suara yang lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

Telinga Jaejoong tampak sedikit berdiri, menegang.

Janji?

Kemarin?

Mengingkari?

Rupanya Yunho itu sedang menyindir dirinya. Segera saja dia menegakkan kepalanya yang semula menyandar di dinding tembok dekat jendela. Dia balas menatap tatapan sinis Yunho dengan tatapannya.

"Benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab." Lanjut Yunho sakratis. Bibirnya mencibir kea rah Jaejoong.

Cukup, batin Jaejoong kesal. Ohh Yunho, tahukah, kau sudah menyramkan minyak pada api, bukannya menyiramkan air padanya. Jaejoong berdiri dari kursinya dan melangkah kea rah Yunho. Akan dia pastikan, tindakannya kali ini seratus persen membuat hidup Yunho berubah, yap.. dia sudah bertekad.

Kaki jenjangnya terus berjalan dan berhenti di depan Yunho. Kakinya sedikit berjinjit karena tinggi badan mereka yang berbeda.

Dan,

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**TBC**

**COUPLE TALK**

Junsu :: "Ehh? Kenapa kalo diliat-liat aku jadi kaya rada-rada antagonis?"

Author :: "Iya kah?"

JJ :: "Yaa, kapan ada scene Yunjae-nya?"

Author :: "Emm, belum ada, kalian belum aku restui, #digampar Yunjae shipper#"

JJ :: "Dasar lu, pokoknya cepetan!"

Yunho :: #mangut-mangut#

Changmin :: "Tega lu thor, masa peranku cuman dikit banget?"

Author :: "Yaaa, maap, ada yang pesen kamu dipairin sama se7en lho, tetapi berhubung author baru _ngeh_ sama "korea" jadi author mau belajar dulu ya,"

Changmin :: "Well, oke.."

JJ :: "Minnie, tanganku sakit gara-gara kau tarik!"

Changmin :: "Eh, maaf Hyung, tadi terlalu keras ya?"

Yunho :: "Ehemm., mana yang sakit, Boo?"

Author :: "Aaaa~ mungkin bakalan ada tindakan kekerasan yang enggak baik buat di ketik. #ngakak..

**Review kalian merupakan sebuah kekuatan bagi Zhera, (^.^)v**

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY N REVIEWWWWW PLEASEE!**

**Regard :**

**Zhera~**


End file.
